


Eternity

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Hayner gets something off his chest.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Hayner’s gotten heavier over the years, more from muscle than fat, and it’s no longer easy to help pull him through the window. Roxas does it anyway, just like Hayner always helps him when he sneaks into Hayner’s room in the middle of the night. As soon as Hayner’s stumbling onto the large bed, Roxas slides the window shut again: all evidence of the break-in gone. On the off chance anyone comes to check on Roxas, they know just how to hide Hayner. They’ve got it all figured out. They’ve had to hide Roxas from Hayner’s parents half a dozen times, and Roxas knows the inside of Hayner’s dark closet like the back of his hand. 

But the house is silent tonight, and Roxas isn’t too worried about it as he settles next to Hayner on the thick mattress. He’s more worried about why Hayner came. Things have been on-and-off strained of late, and it’s mostly Roxas’ fault, even though strange things have been pulling him away. He _knows_ he should just ignore them, because he’s got friends waiting on him, and he knows he’s frustrating them with his weird reports, but whenever a new one pops up, he can’t seem to stop himself from stepping in the middle of it. It’s like they’re _trying_ to suck him in. 

But Hayner probably won’t believe that, so Roxas sits tight and waits for Hayner to talk first. They’re side by side in the darkness of Roxas’ room, Hayner still fully dressed and Roxas barefoot in boxers and a nightshirt, close enough that Roxas’ hand is brushing the side of Hayner’s. Finally, Hayner breaks the silence.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” he mutters, his eyes on the wall and nothing in particular. “About the photographs, and all that stuff Olette and Pence were saying about the future... and I... well...” Another pause, and he turns his face aside, catching Roxas’ gaze. He finishes: “I don’t want to lose you.”

Roxas just blinks, starting, “You’re not going to—”

But Hayner talks right over him: “Look, it’s crazy unlikely all four of us will always be able to keep together, okay? We’re going to graduate and maybe go to different schools, and then we’ll all get different jobs, and maybe some of us will move away. And it’ll suck. But... two people... two people might be easier to keep close than four.”

A part of Roxas whispers to be mad on behalf of Pence and Olette—they don’t deserve to be brushed aside. But he’s _not_ mad. He’s bizarrely _happy_ , in a weird, fluttering sort of way that warms him from the inside out. He always thought he was Hayner’s favourite. But it’s still nice to know. He can feel himself smiling.

Hayner snorts, “Don’t get cocky. We just... have a special bond. Right?”

Roxas nods.

Hayner smiles at him.

And the next thing Roxas knows, Hayner’s leaning across the thin space between, and a soft, chaste kiss is ghosting over him. The press of it is so quick that it’s over before Roxas can think, let alone press back. Right on the lips, dead center. Hayner doesn’t pull that far away after. He just sort of stays there, staring at Roxas’ face, hard and determined. When Roxas doesn’t say anything—too busy being stunned—Hayner grunts, “Congrats on the Struggle tournament, by the way. You did great.”

“So did you,” Roxas returns, as though any of that matters now. “Look, about the beach—”

“Don’t apologize for it again,” Hayner mutters, shaking his head. “It’s fine, really. I’m sorry I was such a baby about it. I was just... fretting about other things. Like how to do _that_ and how you’d react.” He finishes by staring at Roxas, who blushes deeper and takes a moment to realize what Hayner means. Hayner was distracted with thoughts of _kissing him_.

Roxas honestly doesn’t know what to say. Sometimes he doesn’t even know what to feel. But he’s always been a bit more _sure_ around Hayner, and that helps. He tentatively leans over to peck Hayner’s cheek, because he’s sure if he tried to go for Hayner’s mouth, he’d just miss. 

Hayner grins broadly anyway. He tosses one arm around Roxas’ shoulders, pulling him close, and Roxas comes in to hug Hayner _hard_.

In his ear, Hayner murmurs, “Forever, right? You and me?”

Roxas promises, “Yeah.”


End file.
